


大姐姐文学后续

by fu_afei



Category: voice；V.I.P
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_afei/pseuds/fu_afei
Relationships: 久日
Kudos: 4





	大姐姐文学后续

金光日带着从夜店捡回来的野猫姐姐一路拉扯着上了楼，共同摔进大沙发的软垫里，金光日死死压住毛泰玖，用膝盖分开她的双腿，上面仍旧不肯自己的舌头离开这个香甜的口腔，直到亲得下面的人快要无法呼吸时才恋恋不舍地松开她的唇，接着只用嘴唇蹭了蹭嘴唇，毛茸茸的脑袋忽然转了个向，又向上含住了毛泰玖的耳垂。毛泰玖的胸膛上下微微起伏，腰肢向上迎合着他的侵略性动作，又腾出一只手抓住了金光日的头发。

“啊……”被人含着耳垂吹气真的太舒服了，毛泰玖原本只是不小心从喉咙中漏出了娇喘，接着她就毫不掩饰地加重了这声呻吟，“目前为止，哈啊……做得不错呢，宝贝。”

正专心做事的金光日低低笑了一声，不知道究竟是出于得意还是轻蔑，但这一瞬间的放松却被毛泰玖轻而易举地察觉。 毛泰玖推着他的肩一个翻身坐起来，金光日便整个人被掀翻在沙发靠背上，毛泰玖顺势跨坐在他身上，那头波浪卷发从肩膀一侧滑落，遮住了那面来的灯光，两条白白的长腿从长裙的遮掩下逃出来，分跨在金光日身体两侧，而裙下之处则缓缓地磨蹭着那个早该硬起来的地方。她一边隔着布料慢慢动着，蹭着，一边用手捧起金光日的脸，带着几分玩味几分真假难辨的深情仔细端详起来：这小朋友的唇、脸颊与下巴都染上了血似的口红，头发早被她揉乱了，正沉醉又迷离地瞧着她摆动自己的脸。

金光日吞了吞口水，拉着她的胳膊往前一带，毛泰玖就又故意软在了他的怀里。他重新含住毛泰玖湿润柔软的舌头，右手从裙尾开衩处进入，慢慢向上摸，绕着凸起的乳尖转了个圈，紧接着用整张滚烫的手掌覆住了那山丘似的乳房，用力揉搓起来。毛泰玖半张着唇叫了好几声，倒也不耽误她手忙脚乱地去解高跟鞋的绑带还有掀开金光日上半身的卫衣，这些多余的碍事的烦人的布料啊——

毛泰玖最终在那人自己的帮助之下彻底脱下了那件黑色卫衣，没有了衣物的隔绝，她瞬间落入了一个更温热的怀抱。毛泰玖整个人贴上金光日胸膛，伸出纤长的手臂环住了他的颈，小朋友比她想得要壮啊，但跟想象中的差不多白，被寝灯一照像发光似的。 毛泰玖低头亲了亲金光日锁骨下面的位置，同时把左手食指和中指塞进了他的嘴巴，他的口腔不自觉裹住了这两根手指，被舌头舔了舔，从嘴巴里抽出来时黏黏的。毛泰玖的身体往前挺了挺，差不多要开始做正事了吧，可小朋友看起来还是不急呢，要怎么暗示一下吗？隔着裤子，她直接坐上了金光日的阴茎。

出乎她的意料，似乎，仍旧是软绵绵的一团。

金光日一愣，毛泰玖也跟着一愣，他，居然不行吗。

即便事实残酷如此，但见多识广如毛泰玖表面上还是一点都没恼。她伸出手来抚摸着金光日的脸，委委屈屈还带着一丝哭腔地质询道，“怎么了宝贝，难道说不喜欢姐姐了吗？”

金光日不为所动，不过看她的眼神已经变成了看死人的眼神，也就是除了迷恋之外，还带点不舍与期待。 他勾了勾唇，似笑非笑地假意烦恼着，任凭毛泰玖握住他的右手，领着它钻进裙底，撑开黑色蕾丝内裤的边沿，还在泻出的清液缠住了他的手指。毛泰玖俯在他耳边，听起来还是那么委屈，“可它已经为你湿了呢。”

话音未落，金光日就用力把她翻过去面朝下摔在了沙发上。他掀开毛泰玖的裙子扯掉她的内裤，单膝跪在沙发前，一只手摁住她的腰另一只手未经任何试探直接用四根手指捅了进去。毛泰玖痛得倒吸一口凉气，不过与痛感一同而来的却是前所未有的激情，真是好久都没人能让她这么期待了啊。她的大腿夹紧了金光日的手，那只手搅动着，指腹在里面反复按压着那个著名的点，金光日手重，每触碰一下都要惹得毛泰玖浑身发麻，不自觉地绷紧那里的肌肉，引得第二轮酥麻与疼痛。她倒也不说让他轻些，只把头埋进沙发就是一通剧烈的娇喘和叫喊，估计两条街以外的邻居都能听得一清二楚。

真可爱。有点舍不得她死了。金光日突然不加任何征兆地将手指抽出来，当着她的面尝了尝，之后直接顺着楼梯下了楼。说实话，如果他要是在里面再待上五分钟毛泰玖肯定就要高潮了，但也说实话，她知道这个夜晚离结束还远着呢，所以还是丝毫没有生气，保持着原来那个姿势等他。

金光日带着两杯香槟上来了。于是毛泰玖坐起来，理了理头发，极度优雅地接过他递来的酒杯，仿佛这一切发生在奢华的上层阶级酒会上。金光日在她腿边坐下，下巴搭上她大腿，先是把脸埋进去狠狠吸了一大口，接着直起身来，跟她碰了个杯。

他又那样清纯无害地笑了。金光日干掉这一整杯，这杯酒的祝词是：姐姐等下不要怕，以及，姐姐再见。

毛泰玖怎么可能在外面喝别人递给她的东西。那杯酒她只咽下去四分之一，剩下的全让她吐进了沙发，不过她还是凭借惊人的演技在金光日面前昏迷不起了。于是她就在“无意识”情况下被里外扒光了衣服，拖着肩膀拽下了楼，不是一楼，也许是地下室，接着又被丢在了一个什么平台上，很有可能是材料蛮贵的桌子，因为她身下垫了塑料布。这一切都由小朋友的手下们动手，而他则在一边慢悠悠地看戏。

听声音，应该是房间的西北角架起了摄像机，接下来该到轮奸的环节了吧？毛泰玖差点在那张大桌子上笑出声来，好在她比较专业，愣是给憋回去了。

地下室里这几个青春年少的肉体都光秃秃的，浑身赤裸的金光日摆了摆手，“你们先玩，我等会下来。”

他上楼拿个耳机。

嘭，嘭嘭。楼下还挺激烈。

等他重新下来的时候，本来敞开着的地下室门突然变成虚掩的了。他有些警惕地推开了地下室的大门——铺着塑料布的地板上赫然躺着还在流血的小畜生们，而那张专门用来折磨与处决的行刑台中央正坐着那个美艳的成熟女人，也是全裸，母豹子一样翘着二郎腿盯着他。

见金光日进来，她先是娇艳又扭曲地笑了笑，随后伸出一只手，弯了弯手指，向他打了个招呼。

金光日这一瞬间脑子里真的空白了。

他在门口叉腰而立，并没敢贸然往前凑。说实话他现在是有点懵的，不过更多的依旧是兴奋。嗅到了危险气息的小杀人犯眼神逐渐疯狂起来，“睡醒了呢，看来。”

他踩过塑料布，声音哗啦哗啦的，响在毛泰玖心里特别悦耳。金光日终于来到她面前，微皱起眉头看了一眼地上躺着的，语气倒还是玩味，“死了吗？”

“不知道。”毛泰玖用刚刚跟他打招呼的那只手摸了摸他的下巴，垂眼盯着嘴唇慢慢凑过去，“要看他们坚不坚强了。”

金光日撑住桌沿将她环进臂弯里，低头用嘴唇轻点了下她的膝盖。毛泰玖展开长腿用脚尖儿顶着他的肩膀推了推，金光日便随着她的动作抬起头。她歪了歪头，“你也坚强点吧，宝贝。”

说完毛泰玖就从背后抽出另外那只攥着扳手的手扬起来冲着脑袋抡了过去，金光日被砸飞的同时不禁思考她到底哪里找到的扳手，他感觉自己的后背触到了地板，不过眼前仍旧黑着，没反应过来之际肩膀和小腹又各挨了一下。他痛得躬起腰，啊，下手真狠啊，嘴里的血腥味涌进了大脑。 等头晕目眩的劲儿过去，他自己翻了个身仰面平躺在地板上，看着手拿凶器的毛泰玖正深情款款地望着他，金光日也不知道怎么想的，在他被这个女人彻底砸晕之前，他将右手两指送到自己的唇边轻轻蹭了一下，随即伸直胳膊，把这个吻赠给了有暴力倾向的漂亮姐姐。

金光日再次醒过来的时候已经被人绑住了手脚，面朝下扔在了自己那张大床上。居高临下地看，皮肉匀称地年轻肉体趴在纯白的床单上，原本白皙的皮肤如今通体粉红，背上有几道渗血的划痕，又挺又翘的屁股不自觉动了动，嘴里还不小心漏出一声轻喘。

金光日晃了晃头试图跪坐起来，可他一动就发现似乎有什么不得了的东西正藏在自己的后穴里，他一动那东西也跟着动，激得他像条鱼一样不自觉地扭动起腰肢，后面不受控制地流出了一股暖液。

妈的。金光日当即确认自己被下了药，因为他不仅没觉得这异物碍事，甚至还嫌它动得幅度不够大。他偏过头想找罪魁祸首，结果除了床头一堆刚拆开的奇奇怪怪的道具之外什么也没看到。但连着卧房的浴室倒是开着灯，玻璃爬满雾气，花洒喷出来的水击打在地面上发出的啪嗒啪嗒的水声每一次都让金光日更加燥热难耐，他的身体是从里面烧起来的，此刻他什么也想不到，只期望刚塞进去的那东西能摩擦得更快一点。

正当小朋友哼哼唧唧地在床上扭来扭去的时候，湿着头发的毛泰玖出来了。她只穿着金光日那件黑色的圆领卫衣，宽大的衣摆刚刚遮住她大腿的一半，袖子长长地窝在腕边，手里还拿着重新盛满酒水的高脚杯。她三两步窜上床，半卧在金光日身边，背靠着枕头十分闲适地吞了一口香槟，什么也没打算做。金光日凑过去，用滚烫的脸和滚烫的嘴唇贴了贴毛泰玖的腿，接着毛茸茸的脑袋就压上了她的小腹滚过来滚过去，他仰起头，睫毛沾上了水汽，眼睛还是那样——清澈的，清澈背后是凉凉的雨水，只不过由于沾染了情欲，变得暧昧闪烁。

毛泰玖用冰凉的酒杯贴了贴他的脸，“睡醒了呢。”

金光日猛地一动，下体的刺激又让他低喊出声。他张开嘴，先舔了舔，又用齿尖轻轻咬了咬毛泰玖大腿内侧柔软的地方：“嗯啊——我要杀了你。”

哦莫，有点可怕。毛泰玖没忍住扑哧一下笑出声，将杯里仅存的一点甜酒喝掉，一甩手将高脚杯摔得粉碎。接着她往下挪了挪，脸与金光日平齐地那样侧身躺在他身边，“我们有奖竞猜吧，现在。”

手指二话不说塞进了他的嘴，金光日的牙齿和舌头一软一硬交替摩擦着这杀人无数的手指，在骨节处咬下去，疼得毛泰玖嘶了一声，她想抽回手，但金光日不松嘴，又用舌头绕了两圈才放她出去。

“问题一，宝贝从哪里来的？” 说着毛泰玖的手指就摸上了他的后穴，在那四周按了按、揉了揉、搓了搓，看他让人一碰就受不了的样子简直不要太开心，是不是要把楼下的摄像机搬上来呢，毛泰玖一边这样想，一边终于将手指伸了进去，不过不是让他爽，而是把那个会动的小东西拿出来，拿出来的时候那东西沾满了金光日腥甜的体液，流了她一手，“我猜，江原道？”

“嗯…再北点。” 没有了按摩器的身体更加不可以了，现在的金光日连呼吸都能导致心跳漏拍，他主动将自己送出去，“平壤。”

“唔，平壤。”毛泰玖呼了呼气，“难不成北边的弟弟是从集体生活里学的这些么。”

没品的笑话。金光日睁开眼睛狠狠看了她一眼。

“名字。”毛泰玖拍拍他的脸。

金光日真的很生气。他咬了咬牙颇为无奈地挤出一个笑容，“姐姐，你是警察吗？”

毛泰玖翻身骑上了他的身子，卫衣下的假阳具终于露出来，那根刻满青筋的仿真肉棒裹满了甜腻香味的润滑液在毛泰玖的指挥下来回蹭着那个极度想要吞没它的小穴四周。肠液又不受控制地流出来，再不进去，他真的要死了。金光日服了软，不仅说了名字，还兔子似的红着眼求她进来。

“光日啊，最后一个问题。”毛泰玖抓起他的腰往上轻轻一拉，金光日便在这种摆弄下跪在床上撅起了屁股。

“你，喜欢我吗？”毛泰玖试探性地将龟头浅浅地推了进去，可即便如此金光日还是松了一口气，他自觉地挺直腰腹向后坐了坐，湿热的软肉一下就将那肉棒吞下去大半。金光日像摇尾巴的宠物狗那样动着，脸埋在床里含糊不清地呻吟。

“喜……喜欢，真的，啊——唔……”

毛泰玖从后面环住那正扭动着的腰，猛地向深处挺去，不知是哪处青筋蹭到了金光日体内那栗子大的点惹得他浑身的肌肉都软了下去，失重感冲上大脑，除了叫出声来没有其他缓解的办法。毛泰玖一边在他体内抽插，一边将手伸到前面戳了戳他毫无反应的阴茎，“喜欢，那为什么起不来呢？”

金光日的生理性泪水沾湿了床单，毛泰玖对他的侮辱仿佛是从极其遥远之地传来的一样，他张了张嘴，想说什么却发现自己现在唯一能发出的声音就只有断断续续的呻吟。

“啊……快，快点……”金光日含糊地要求着，随着操他的那个人越来越快的动作，在那庞大的异物终于在半抽离的状态下又一次重新顶到最深处的瞬间，金光日到达了顶端。他濒死一样大口大口地呼吸着，快感初步褪去的时候终于感受到了身上伤口拉扯时的疼痛。

可毛泰玖似乎并不打算放过他，她将金光日翻过来，重新骑在了他身上。她将那根不错的道具从自己的阴道中抽出来，用它拍了拍金光日的脸，然后扔掉它自己俯下身亲了亲金光日的嘴角。她先是下去找东西解放了他的双手和双脚，又翻上来极度温柔地亲了亲他的鼻尖、睫毛、眉心，最后将灵活的玫红色舌头伸了进去，金光日扬了扬头，主动回应着她的亲吻。

毛泰玖用手摸了摸金光日身上的红肿淤青，缓缓放开他的唇，轻轻对他说：“光日，加加油吧，姐姐也很喜欢你呢。”

说着她的一双手就狠狠掐住了金光日的脖子。毛泰玖虽然是女人，但力气真的出奇地大，本来就没把气喘顺的金光日一会儿就缺了氧，他身下的东西也随着窒息有了点反应。 金光日双手扣住了她的腰窝，毛泰玖相应地就松了松手，奖励似的弯身舔了舔金光日的嘴唇，抬起腰就自己坐了下去。毛泰玖自己前后扭动着腰，而那东西久违地被温热的女性身体完全包裹在里面，受不住这种摩擦的快感似的，进去不一会就收紧肌肉射了出来。而且是射在了里面。

毛泰玖放开手，抽身下去摔在了金光日的旁边，精液顺着她的大腿内侧流出来。金光日偏了偏头，这女人笑起来真的是谁都没办法拒绝啊。

“我脸上有东西？”毛泰玖顺了顺头发。

“没有。”金光日也抓了抓头发，露出了额头。突然他俯过身去，凑近仔细看了看毛泰玖的脸，“没有呢。”

第二天中午金光日睡醒的时候，浑身上下连着骨头缝都疼得要死。神奇姐姐貌似已经走了，从没说过名字，抹去了别墅里所有关于她的痕迹。金光日洗了个澡，穿着浴袍楼上楼下走了好几圈，突然发现地下室躺着的两个废物也没了踪影。

不过他也不在乎。窝进沙发，打算等着咖啡煮开，突然发现茶几上留着名片。成运运输毛泰玖代表吗？正在他犹豫要不要打电话的时候，毛泰玖带着他那两个手下没事儿人似的走上了楼。

毛泰玖穿了身新的印花方领包臀长裙，从耳环到高跟鞋没有任何东西跟昨天的一样，而那两个小喽啰帮她提着小山似的购物袋，袋子上的logo金光日看着全部十分熟悉且奢侈。姐姐举止自然地褪掉高跟鞋坐上了他旁边的沙发，转过头挑了挑眉，“咖啡还没好吗？”

金光日扁扁嘴，“快了。”

毛泰玖将腿抬上了沙发，拥有蓬松卷发的头优雅而理所当然地枕上了小朋友的肩膀。

“一会儿我的秘书来一趟送点东西。”她的意思是送来那个装着雨衣和铁球的箱子，“不过我还是不太喜欢在新房子里穿旧衣服。”

金光日也不知道自己出于什么心理，反正很爽地转过头抿嘴笑了笑。

“不过姐姐，我可是有点危险的那一类人啊。”

毛泰玖看了他一眼，不禁回想了一下昨晚发生的事。真的吗，好像也不是那么特别危险？

突然她像是想起了什么极端有趣的事，直起身子露出一抹神秘的笑容：“不过光日，或许你会打保龄球吗。”


End file.
